1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a system for the remote control of vehicle functions and/or for the inquiry or retrieval of vehicle status data of the general type set forth in the precharacterizing portion of Claim 1.
2. Related Art of the Invention
U.S. Pat. No. 6,028,537 describes a system for the remote control of vehicle functions and requesting vehicle status data, which transmits, via a communication device, control commands for remote control of vehicle functions and inquiries for retrieving vehicle status data. The user can use a voice telephone to instruct an employee of a call center of the system to transmit control commands.